Por un cubo de palomitas gigante
by Mireyan
Summary: Una primera cita nunca se olvida, sobre todo si tu novio es un mendrugo integral que se empeña en fastidiarla (parte de Entre lobos y corderos)


Hola a todos. Esta historia ha surgido de forma totalmente improvisada hoy y pertenece a mi fic **Entre lobos y corderos**. No os recomiendo leerosla sin haber leído lo anterior porque va al final de la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí sino a Level 5

* * *

Suzuno nunca había tenido una primera cita, al menos una de verdad (sus citas con Midorikawa no contaban), así que no tenía ni idea de qué debía vestir para una. Nagumo y él habían quedado y ya llegaba tarde, y le mortificaba estar teniendo una duda de adolescente de teleserie americana. Hasta pensó en pedirle ayuda a su madre, pero lo descartó ante la idea de tener que darle explicaciones.

Nagumo conocía de sobra su armario, pero a él lo que le generaba dudas no era exactamente la ropa sino _la impresión _que daría con ella. Si se arreglaba, podría parecer que tenía muchas ganas de esa cita (y aunque las tenía ni muerto se lo iba a demostrar), y por otro lado su orgullo personal le impedía salir hecho un desastre de casa. Al final optó por ponerse una sudadera violeta no demasiado vieja que no comprometía demasiado. Total, con el abrigo encima no se le iba a ver hasta que entrasen en el cine.

Cuando le preguntó a Nagumo a dónde le apetecía ir ese domingo la respuesta del otro no se hizo esperar, "al cine". También era lo que Suzuno había supuesto porque era como un crío pequeño: él había ido al cine con Midorikawa, pues tendría que ir con él también. Era adorable, absurdo, pero adorable.

— Llegas tarde.— fue la calurosa bienvenida de su ahora novio (y qué raro sonaba) cuando por fin llegó.

— ¿Y qué? La película no ha empezado.

— No me va dar tiempo a ir al servicio antes.

— A estas cosas se viene meado de casa, Nagumo.

— Qué desagradable eres.

— Habló quién pudo.

Su cita empezaba como todas las salidas amistosas que habían tenido a lo largo de la vida. Peleando. Les iba a costar cambiar el chip de "amigos" a "pareja", eso si lo hacían. En realidad, a parte de algún que otro revolcón ocasional, Suzuno esperaba que no cambiase mucho su relación. Siempre dormía mejor después de tocarle las narices a Nagumo, y apostaría a que a él le pasaba lo mismo, visto el ahínco con el que lo intentaba a diario.

— Bueno, escoge una película.

Suzuno miró la cartelera sin mucho interés.

— No sé, no me gusta ninguna.

— Joder, macho, eres la alegría de la huerta. Ponle un poquito de emoción.

Si es que ni aunque lo intentasen. Habían nacido para discutir.

— Yo que sé, tú querías venir al cine. Escoge tú.

Nagumo se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada peleando con Suzuno más que tardar más y que no le diese tiempo a ir al baño de verdad, y entonces se pasaría toda la película pensando que por no haber ido al serivicio le iban a entrar ganas de orinar y al final le entrarían ganas de verdad. Observó los carteles de las películas y la verdad es que ninguna le llamaba la atención. Había una comedia romántica, que seguro era la que iban a ver las parejas. Se le vino a la mente sin querer esas series americanas en las que van al cine para enrollarse. Se preguntó si Suzuno le dejaría enrollarse con él en un cine, aunque probablemente daba igual porque no se atrevería a hacerlo ni en un millón de años, pero tenía curiosidad.

— Nagumo, la película.— le insistió Suzuno cuando le vio la cara de estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Ah, sí. Esa misma.— señaló una del anime de moda.

— Venga, vamos.

Pagaron cada uno su entrada y siguieron el reguero de gente hasta el interior del recinto. Justo de frente tenían el bar, que anunciaba a bombo y platillo el cubo de palomitas gigantes "para parejas". La vez que Suzuno había venido con Midorikawa se había empeñado en comprarlo solo para ver la expresión mortificada de su amigo. Esta vez podía ser diferente.

— ¿Quieres uno de esos?— dijo señalándolo. Nagumo siguió su dedo hasta el cubo y la inscripción superior "comparte un momento de cine".

— ¿No sé, tú quieres?— intentó parecer un tío despreocupado aunque se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago.

— Te he preguntado yo primero.— Suzuno se acababa de arrepentir mucho de habérselo propuesto. A él también le daba vergüenza, pero disimulaba mejor.

— Venga, vale, si te hace ilusión.

— No, a mí no me hace ilusión, solo te pregunto porque sale más económico.

— Joder, siempre igual.— Nagumo lo arrastró de la mano hasta el mostrador para pedir el dichoso cubo gigante. La chica, una pelirroja pecosa y con aparato bastante mona se lo sirvió con una sonrisa que no les gustó nada a ninguno de los dos.

Entraron en la sala y ocuparon sus localidades con el cubo en peligroso equilibrio encima del reposabrazos entre sus dos asientos.

La verdad es que Nagumo había elegido la película porque le habían hablado bien de ese anime, pero ni lo había visto ni sabía de qué iba, así que esperaba que la película fuese fácil de entender sin conocer el argumento del anime.

No era así.

Diez minutos después de empezar la película los dos estaban bastante perdidos.

— Joder, tío, no me entero de nada.— se quejó Nagumo. Suzuno se giró para mirarle.

— Pensaba que la habías escogido porque seguías esta serie. ¿Entonces que cojones hacemos aquí?

— Yo que sé, no decías nada y me habían dicho que era buena.

— Eres imbécil.

— Y tú idiota.

Una ristra de "shhhh" los hicieron callar.

— Es la última vez que vengo al cine contigo— susurró Suzuno al cabo de unos minutos. Nagumo se giró indignado.

— ¡Si, venga, ahora tengo yo la culpa de todo!

— ¡El cubo!

El cubo salió volando al darle Nagumo sin querer con la mano, golpeó la cabeza de la señora de delante y rodó entre los asientos hasta la primera fila.

— ¡Genial, ahora no tenemos palomitas, gilipollas!— le gritó Suzuno tras disculparse ambos con la señora.

— ¡Has sido tú, me has puesto de los nervios con tanta queja!

— ¡Como no me voy a quejar si eres imbécil!

— ¡Tú más!

Para entonces era un concierto de susurros los que les pedían que se callasen, pero ellos no escucharon nada hasta que el acomodador los alumbró con la linternita.

— Perdonad chicos, pero si no os calláis os voy a tener que pedir que abandonéis la sala.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir quién se sintió más avergonzado en ese momento.

— Sin problema, no abriremos la boca más.

Ambos se hundieron en el asiento sin ganas de comentar nada. Salieron del cine cabizbajos y aunque su idea era cenar fuera, se dirigieron a sus casas derrotados.

Ninguno tenía animos ni para mirar al otro ni para hablar. Aquella era la primera cita más desastrosa de la historia.

La casa de Nagumo estaba unos bloques antes que la de Suzuno, que le dirigió la palabra solo porque irse sin despedirse le parecía un poco feo.

— Bueno, ya hemos llegado a tu casa. Venga, hasta mañana.

— Espera, ¿te vas a ir sin más?

Suzuno se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinado.

— Estoy cansado y hambriento y mañana hay clase.

— No, idiota, me refiero a que te vas a ir... así — Nagumo pareció luchar mentalmente contra algo antes de decirlo.

A Suzuno le costó un poco entender a qué se refería, y le dijo más lo colorada que se había puesto su cara que todo lo demás.

— ¿Quieres que nos besemos?

— Joder, si lo dices así se me quitan las ganas.

— No hay otra forma de decirlo.

"Puedes no decirlo en voz alta" pensó Nagumo. Los dos se quedaron mirando al espacio de suelo que había entre sus pies durante al menos un minuto en silencio.

— Sabes, esta vergüenza es ridícula porque para empezar ya nos hemos besado.— dijo Suzuno exasperado

— Sí, pero lo de los vestuarios salió así sin pensar.

— Y sin pensar tendrías que haberlo hecho y punto.

— ¿Cómo iba a hacer nada si te ibas?

— He estado a tu lado todo el camino, ¿no podías haber aprovechado cualquier momento?

— ¡¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?!— la conversación subía de volumen por momentos, y probablemente ya fuese de dominio público de toda la calle.

— ¡Porque la idea ha sido tuya!

— VALE. Mira, ya lo hago yo.

Que no se dijese que Nagumo Haruya no tenía el valor suficiente para besar a su novio en la primera cita.

Lo que pasaba es que la cara de Suzuno no invitaba mucho al optimismo.

— Pero cierra los ojos o algo, si me miras con esa cara de amargado no me puedo concentrar.

Suzuno resopló.

— Vale, ya los cierro.

Suzuno cerró los ojos, pero Nagumo los dejó abiertos, más que nada por no chocarse con su nariz o acabar besando la farola. Intentó acercarse un par de veces, pero era complicado. No econtraba el angulo, la postura, la inclinación...

2 minutos.

3 minutos.

4 minutos.

— Venga, que es para hoy.

— Calla, joder, que me desconcentras.

5 minutos.

6 minutos.

— Me voy a mi casa, te lo juro.

— Eres un borde.

7 minutos.

— Mira, que me he cansado ya.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y cerrar los ojos, Suzuno lo agarró por las muñecas y lo atrajo hacia sí. No fue un beso como el del vestuario, fue bastante más rápido, con mucha menos maña y mucha más vergüenza.

Pero era un beso al fin y al cabo. Valía la pena una película horrible, un cubo de palomitas malgastado y cualquier otra cosa por ese momento.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

— ¡POR FIN, YA ERA HORA! Qué lentos sois, madre mía.

Suzuno y Nagumo se giraron medio petrificados solo para ver la cara sonriente de la madre de Nagumo entre los visillos.

— Hola Suzuno, qué guapo estas. ¿Quieres entrar a comer unas pastas?

Días después, Suzuno seguiría sin explicarse de donde sacó el valor para decir "no gracias" y no morirse allí mismo, delante de la puerta. Aún así hasta consiguió hacer una reverencia más rigido que un palo para inmediatamente salir corriendo hasta su casa.

Nagumo se quedó un rato mirando el camino por el que había desaparecido Suzuno sin saber qué hacer.

— Muy bien hijo, hay que ver qué guapo es. Si tuviese veinte años menos te lo quitaba. Tienes buen gusto.

Nagumo entró en su casa con la firme intención de cometer un crimen.

* * *

Hoy mi amiga Fresita con Nata me preguntó en el Ask si había pensado en la primera cita de los protagonistas al acabar el fic. Le expliqué lo que me imaginaba y me pareció que la de Suzuno y Nagumo tenía potencial para ser un fic y aquí está. Está escrita con nocturnidad y alevosía así que espero que no haya quedado muy extraña. Me he divertido mucho haciéndola y teniendo en cuenta que atravieso por un bloqueo grande, es bastante. Además, tanto **raf-lily **como **selene uchiha **me pedisteis más sobre este par, así que espero que esto os guste.

Un besote y gracias por leer, y si me dejáis un review mejor.


End file.
